xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiba Inuzuka
Kiba Inuzuka (犬塚キバ, Inuzuka Kiba) is a member ofKonohagakure's Inuzuka clan. Both he and his canine companion, Akamaru, are members of Team Kurenai. History At a very young age, Akamaru was given to Kiba by his mother, Tsume, and the two became very close soon afterwards. Before entering theAcademy, Kiba and Akamaru played together a great deal, resulting in Tsume getting angry because they weren't training enough.6 During Kiba's time at the Academy, he often cut class with Akamaru, stating that he wasn't suited to sit still at a desk, or otherwise getting into trouble, along with Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Together, these four would skip class and go to the practice hall (not to practice). They thought that it was fun to also test the patience of Iruka Umino, their Academy instructor. One day, Kiba fell asleep during class and upon waking up saw Naruto for the first time, attempting to use the Transformation Technique to turn into the Third Hokage, failing twice. This caused Kiba to find Naruto incompetent, and he became among those who ridiculed him. At some time in the past, Kiba knew his father; but because of his mother's attitude, Tsume scared him away, leaving him just with her and his sister Hana Inuzuka. Despite this, Kiba stays in a close relationship with his sister and mother,7 although he seems to agree that Tsume is rather frightening. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Team 8, led by Kakashi, headed out to find one of Orochimaru's hidden bases. Due to the possibility of them encountering Sasuke, they were forbidden to tell Naruto about the mission. Kiba was more than determined to showcase his skills as his other comrades did against powerful enemies such as Akatsuki. When they arrived at the base, it soon began to collapse in on itself. Because of Akamaru, they were able to escape in time, and began looking for survivors. Kiba and Akamaru used their sense of smell to search the area, picking up on a high-pitched whistle. Although initially suspecting that the enemy might be using dogs, since normal people couldn't hear it, Kiba realised that it was an ultrasonic sound, used only by bats, which were spying on them. With their location exposed, they were soon ambushed. Kiba and Akamaru attacked Nurari, believing him to be the weakest member, but were quickly robbed of their sense of smell and vision by Kigiri's smokescreen. Letting Hinata take over since her Byakugan came in handy, he and Akamaru blew the smoke away with repeated Fang Passing Fangs. His team were then trapped within a large prison set by Guren. While inside, Kiba fought several clones of Guren, until Naruto and the rest of Team 7arrived to help them escape. Upon leading the others to Guren's location by following the bats, they were overwhelmed by a tidal wave created by the Three-Tails. Having lost track of Guren and her forces, the team regrouped. A new mission was ordered to seal the beast and three teams were formed with Kiba being added to Team Two alongside Rock Lee, Tenten, and Yamato(the leader). When each team left to accomplish their tasks, Kiba explained to his current team-mates about Guren's henchmen's abilities. Reaching the lake, the foes rose from the water. Though last to attack, Kiba finished them off with Fang Passing Fang after marking them with Akamaru's scent to bypass the inconvenience of the smokescreen. Kiba later left with Yamato to help Kakashi's team. Unfortunastely the attempt of sealing the Three-Tails failed. After learning that Naruto was inside the Three-Tails, Kiba was assigned the job of guarding the area from attackers. With the enemies they faced earlier returning, they battled. To his surprise their capabilities improved tremendously. With the enemies new enhanced powers, Kiba along with the rest of the team were defeated and nearly killed, surviving by burying underground. After another failed attempt to capture the Three-Tails, they retreated back, returning back to the village under Tsunade's orders to formulate a new plan for dealing with the Three-Tails. Jutsu # Combined Transformation # Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf # Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf # Man Beast Clone # Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang # Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Spinning Fangs # Tail Chasing Rotating Fang # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Tunnelling Fang # Wolf Fang Over Fang Screenshots 4kiba.PNG 27-1485807075.PNG 26-1485807065.PNG NS24577 (24).png NS24577 (18).png NS24577 (17).png NS24577 (16).png NS24577 (15).png NS24577 (2).png Scene69826.png Image 180920 175030.png Kiba.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Duplication Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Cosmic Force Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Aura Reading Category:Wallcrawling Category:Animal Empathy Category:Father Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Tail Category:Trackers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Ninja Category:Escape Artist Category:Tattoo Category:Slave Category:Special Forces Category:Secret Keeper Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Man Category:Konoha Academy Category:Martial Artist Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Students Category:B Class Category:Alumni Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Boss Battle Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Clairvoyance Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Teachers Category:Canine Physiology Category:Police Force Category:Konoha Military Police Force Category:Chick Magnet Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Heterosexuality